Chinacienta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Historia paródica de Cenicienta, aunque Chinatsu verá su estilo miserable de vida un poco extraño, pues resultará con contar con Akari como madrastra malvada y a Himawari y Sakurako como hermanastras ¿Podrá seguir adelante y obtener el final feliz correspondiente? Oneshot.


Esta es otra de esas historias que se me han ocurrido mientras dormía (extrañaba ese tipo de inspiraciones). Sin duda que esto es algo que se sale completamente de lo que acostumbra, o por lo menos lo es aquí.

**Chinacienta**

En un reino muy, pero muuuuuy cercano (ya me cansé de andar buscando reinos lejanos para encontrar historias), vivía una doncella bastante amable llamada Chinatsu Yoshikawa. Tal vez no fuera la mejor dibujante o cocinera de su vecindario (de hecho, era el terror de cualquiera que viera sus dibujos o probara su comida), pero eso no significaba que no fuera querida por la gente que la conocía, o al menos así fue durante un tiempo, cuando la vida le sonreía...

Debido a que Chinatsu nunca llegó a conocer a su madre, su padre vio la necesidad de buscar a una mujer que pudiera hacer de figura materna para la joven pelirrosa. Es así como conoce a una mujer joven, de nombre Akari, la cual tenía dos hijas, Himawari y Sakurako, las cuales no pasaban un solo minuto sin pelearse, lo cual significó algunos cambios importantes en la vida de Chinatsu.

Pero poco después de desposar a Akari, el padre de Chinatsu muere, quedando así su hija sola, bajo la custodia de su madrastra y a merced de sus hermanastras. Las cosas a partir de allí empezaron a ir de mal en peor, pues Akari tenía un claro favoritismo por sus hijas, mientras que a Chinatsu la relegó a ser vista como un lastre en aquella casa que Akari asumió como suya. Siendo así las cosas, Chinatsu, posteriormente llamada Chinacienta, tenía una forma de vida miserable, desmejorada en todos los sentidos, siendo maltratada cruelmente por aquella familia en la que tuvo que quedar, siendo algunos animales las únicas amistades que podían consolarla en su desdicha. Su vida resultaba insufrible, y esa familia que tenía se jactaba hundiéndola más y más a cada oportunidad que tenían.

─ ¡La comida está lista! ─ llama Akari, por lo que las tres menores se apersonan rápidamente y toman asiento en el comedor ─ Espero que tengan hambre, porque esta vez he hecho sopa.

─ ¿Otra vez sopa? ─ se queja Sakurako ─ Ya tenemos varias veces comiendo sopa ¿No hay nada más?

─ No te pongas quisquillosa, Sakurako ─ le regaña su hermana Himawari ─. Tanta gente que ni come, y tú llorando por comer sopa.

─ ¡Y tú eres una tetona!

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Chinatsu señala su plato ─ Akari-chan... quiero decir madrastra, se supone que eres malvada y me odias, y por esa razón deberías discriminarme a la hora de repartir la comida.

─ ¿Eh? Pero eso es algo malo...

─ Esa es la idea ─ Chinatsu suspira antes de seguir ─. Se supone que eres una madrastra malvada, y que tanto tú como mis hermanastras deben tratarme mal y verme como mucho menos que un ser humano. No puedes tratarme igual de bien que a Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan. Al menos deberías obligarme a comer menos que ellas, que se supone que así es como esta historia se debe desarrollar.

─ Pero eso estoy haciendo ─ dice Akari en su propia defensa ─. Le quité una cucharada de sopa a tu plato, y así ya estás comiendo menos que Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan, y por lo tanto ya te estoy tratando con crueldad.

─ Akari-chan, eres terriblemente mala para desempeñar el papel de villana, por mal que suene eso ─ Chinatsu se lleva una mano a la frente para luego mirar a su malvada madrastra ─. Yo lo veo más bien como que tratabas de igualar los platos o algo así, no como que me maltrates ni nada.

─ ¿E-eh? B-bueno, entonces tengo que ser realmente mala. Ya verás, Chinatsu-chan ─ Akari agarra su cuchara y le quita una cucharada más a la sopa de su hijastra ─ ¿Ya está? ¿Ahora sí me estoy comportando como una persona mala? ─ Chinatsu se vuelve a llevar la mano a la frente, y Akari empieza a preocuparse ─ ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Acaso se me fue la mano?

─ Por algo dicen que incluso para ser malo hay que hacerlo bien ─ suspira Chinatsu.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

A la casa llega el mensajero del reino para traer unas invitaciones exclusivas para el baile que pensaba dar la princesa Yui, en vista de que estaba buscando con quién casarse para así asumir el puesto que ahora le correspondía en el trono. La emoción a lo largo del reino fue general, y no faltaban las doncellas que desde el vamos presumían ser las que la princesa Yui elegiría para casarse, y entre aquellas jovencitas entusiasmadas se encontraba...

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¡El príncipe Yui-senpai va a organizar un baile! Tengo que ir allí como sea ─ dice Chinatsu mientras se pone de pie, pero de inmediato regresa a su asiento porque le dolía el pie.

─ Deberías tener más cuidado ─ advierte la malvada hermanastra Himawari ─. No deberías pisar bruscamente. Cuando te doblaste el pie al pisar mal el escalón, la verdad es que todas pasamos un susto terrible, pues pensamos que te habías roto el tobillo, por lo feo que sonó.

─ Pero es que el príncipe va a organizar el baile, y por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ─ se queja Chinatsu.

─ Chicas, ya tengo los vestidos para ir al baile ─ aparece Akari, y de inmediato les da sus respectivos vestidos a Himawari y Sakurako ─. Pruébenselos primero, por si acaso tenemos que hacer ajustes de último minuto ─ acto seguido mira a Chinatsu ─. Lo siento mucho, Chinatsu-chan, pero ya sabes que el médico dijo que debías reposar tu pie por al menos una semana, por lo que no podrás ir hoy al baile.

─ ¡No, eso no es justo! ─ se queja la pelirrosa poniendo mala cara ─ ¡A muy buena hora es que empiezas a actuar como la madrastra malvada que se supone que eres!

─ De verdad lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte en tu habitación. Hoy no irás, y no hay posibilidad alguna de negociación.

─ La única posibilidad que veo es la morición si no voy al baile ─ Chinatsu termina acostándose en el sofá mientras ve a sus hermanastras aparecer con sus vestidos puestos.

─ ¿Eh? ¡No es justo! ─ se queja Sakurako ─ A Himawari se le pronuncia mucho el escote. Ese vestido hace que las tetas se le vean demasiado.

─ Estás exagerando, tonta ─ responde Himawari tapándose con ambas manos ─. Apenas sí se ve un poco, todo lo contrario a ti. A ti no se te vería nada aunque fueras al baile con el torso desnudo.

Y las malvadas hermanastras de Chinatsu empiezan a pelearse otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión a Chinatsu no podría importarle menos. Mientras ellas se peleaban por el escote de sus vestidos, ella tenía que lidiar con la imposibilidad de salir de casa sin correr el riesgo de lastimarse más el tobillo, lo cual resultaba demasiado malo para su gusto. Ahora sí que ni los animalillos del bosque que venían constantemente a visitarla conseguirían consolar el dolor que asolaba su pobre corazón. Las malvadas integrantes de aquella familia postiza estaban venciendo, y de ese modo condenarían a Chinatsu a la miseria para el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Chinatsu estaba en el sofá, leyendo cualquier cantidad de libros ¿de qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Estaba tan triste y centrada en lo que ocurriría en el baile que no prestaba atención a su propio entorno.

Ya hace rato que Akari, Himawari y Sakurako se han ido al baile, dejando a Chinatsu triste y sola, sintiéndose miserable por no poder estar junto a la princesa Yui, a quien ella de vez en cuando veía más bien como príncipe, pero eso era lo de menos. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer.

Pero como si alguna fuerza superior escuchara los lamentos de su alma, una extraña luz aparece en la ventana, lo bastante intensa para que Chinatsu no pudiera ignorarla. La pelirrosa entonces toma las muletas y se dirige al jardín para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero apenas se asoma y pudo ver que una chica con alas de hada y una varita mágica aparecía ante ella. Era un hada sonriente y de cara risueña, con sus ojos de color azul tras unos lentes, cabello plateado. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del hada Chitose, personalidad de fantasía muy famosa en todo el reino, pues le precedía su reputación de ir siempre ayudando a la gente con su poderosa magia, y dicha reputación no hacía sino ganar fuerza con el paso de las décadas. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba Chinatsu para ir al baile.

─ Buenas noches, jovencita. Soy el hada madrina Chitose ─ se presenta en medio de saltitos, como si estuviera haciendo la introducción de un programa infantil ─. He venido especialmente porque supe que eres una damisela que está en serios aprietos, y todo por culpa de una madrastra malvada con una actitud muy poco ortodoxa.

─ Pues entonces sí me estás buscando a mí ─ responde la señalada, todavía sorprendida por la repentina aparición del hada ─. Mi nombre es Chinatsu Yoshikawa, pero de vez en cuando soy llamada Chinacienta...

─ ¿Y quién te puse ese mote, Yoshikawa-san?

─ Yo misma. Es que a mi malvada madrastra y mis hermanastras no les da las ideas para pensar en un calificativo que me hiera sentimentalmente ni nada, por lo que tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta, por exigencias de este cuento.

─ Ya veo. Pero regresando a lo importante, ¿qué es lo que te aflige esta noche, jovencita?

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ Chinatsu se aclara la garganta ─. Hada madrina, mi malvada madrastra me ha forzado a quedarme aquí para que no vaya al baile que ahora mismo se está celebrando en honor al príncipe Yui-senpai ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ignorar el dolor en mi tobillo para que así asista al baile?

─ No hay problema con eso. Como puedes ver, yo puedo hacer magia, así que ayudarte con tu dolor no significa ningún problema para mí ─ Chitose empieza a mover su varita y la dirige al pie lastimado de Chinatsu ─. Espero que no te importe que cante mientras preparo todo para que vayas, Yoshikawa-san.

─ Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, así que no me preocupa.

─ Ok, entonces empiezo: Aquí estoy para ayudar a una doncella, bibidi-babidi-(majin)bu. Voy a darte una tobillera que te quedará divina, bibidi-babidi-(majin) bu ─ en el acto hace que el pie de Chinatsu se vea envuelto por una tobillera, y luego ambos pies están luciendo unas zapatillas de cristal ─. Lo siguiente será tener una carroza que esté a la altura, bibidi-babidi-(majin) bu ─ Chitose elige una calabaza en el huerto de un vecino y la convierte en una enorme y elegante carroza ─. El tercer paso vendría a ser dotar de unos grandiosos corceles, bibidi-babidi-(majin) bu ─ viendo que habían unos ratones rondando cerca de la nueva carroza, Chitose transforma la mayoría de éstos en corceles blancos, todos atados a la carroza, y sólo uno de los ratones adopta forma humana para conducirlos ─. Y faltando únicamente el vestido, pues sin vacilar procedamos, bibidi-babidi-(majin) bu ─ con su varita hace que Chinatsu tenga un hermoso vestido de color rosado, dándole el aspecto de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, dejándola maravillada ─. Ya está, así que puedes ir al baile sin ningún problema, Yoshikawa-san.

─ ¡Sugoiii! ─ Chinatsu se miraba el vestido y sonreía de oreja a oreja ─ ¡Así podré ir al baile y conquistar al príncipe Yui-senpai!

─ Solo te advierto una cosa ─ dice Chitose, captando nuevamente la atención de Chinatsu ─. Este conjuro especial sólo tendrá validez hasta que sea medianoche, así que te recomiendo que te quedes allí hasta esa hora, pues terminarás en pijama ante la princesa y todos los asistentes al baile. Aparte de eso, y para tu seguridad personal, la tobillera te permitirá caminar sin resentir el pie mientras lo tengas puesto, pero una vez más, sólo contarás con él hasta la medianoche.

A Chinatsu se le dibuja una sombre azul sobre los ojos. Si algo así ocurriese, podría quedar humillada ante Yui, y posiblemente lisiada por un buen tiempo, por lo que toma nota mental de la advertencia de Chitose para luego irse al baile. Viendo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, Chitose se dispone a desaparecer, pero extrañamente no lo logra. Lo intenta otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

─ Hmm... Qué raro. A ver... ─ revisa su varita, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ─ Ya veo, se me olvidó recargar la varita con polvos de hadas. Pues ni modo, tendré que regresar andando a mi casa.

* * *

**Palacio**

La princesa Yui Funami, nominada para ser la siguiente reina en aquellas tierras, miraba el desarrollo del baile con cierto aburrimiento. Al lado de ella se encontraba la consejera real, Kyouko, la cual disfrutaba mucho la fiesta, entre bailes e infinidad de oportunidades aprovechadas para comer ron con pasas.

─ ¿Todavía no has conseguido pareja, Yui-nyan?

─ No, Kyouko ─ Yui se lleva una mano a la frente ─. Es un poco vergonzoso ir al centro del salón y bailar enfrente de todos los asistentes que se te van a quedar mirando. Te reto a que lo intentes.

─ Eso ya lo hice ─ responde Kyouko con simpleza ─. Ya he bailado como cinco veces con una plebeya estaba comiendo pudín, aunque al principio me costó convencerla. No paraba de hacerse la dura y de sonrojarse cuando le hablaba.

─ Y pensar que siempre te critico la personalidad que tienes, y ahora resulta que gracias a eso tienes pareja antes que yo ─ Yui suspira largamente y se apoya en su asiento ─. Una cosa es hablar normalmente con las candidatas sobre cómo ha estado el clima esta tarde, pero otra completamente distinta es tener que elegir a una para bailar y para anunciarla como mi futura esposa para así acceder al trono.

─ Yo creo que lo estás pensando demasiado, Yui-nyan. Yo perfectamente puedo ir disfrazada como tú y bailar con la que tú digas para así evitarte problemas, aunque lo que venga después entre la elegida y tú ya viene de tu parte.

─ Te agradezco el gesto, pero mejor me encargo yo de ese detalle ─ le responde Yui ─. No puedo ser digna de casarme con alguien a quien no me atrevería a elegir directamente, así que voy de una vez.

─ Eso espero, Yui. Te estoy viendo desde aquí, así que hazme sentir orgullosa y no me hagas salir a escogerte la pareja.

La princesa asiente y se dirige al centro del salón, a la espera de encontrar a una doncella con quien pueda bailar. Akari, Himawari y Sakurako veían todo desde el borde del salón: Himawari estaba vigilando a Sakurako, la cual estaba comiendo todos los postres que era capaz de alcanzar, y Akari se había quedado dormida debido a lo tarde que se había hecho ya, por lo que ninguna de las tres estaba realmente pendiente de lo que estaba pasando con la princesa Yui. Chinatsu finalmente llega al baile, y lo hace justo a tiempo. Había podido comprobar que la tobillera que le había dado Chitose era bastante especial al hacer que no le doliera el pie al caminar, aunque todavía le causaba molestia por no estar acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de accesorios.

El momento en que Yui haría la gran elección había llegado, y Chinatsu va lo más rápido posible para ser ella la elegida. Ya Yui estaba por señalar a la chica con quien iba a bailar, y en el último momento Chinatsu queda justo frente a su dedo. De más está decir que muchas de las candidatas quedaron escandalizadas por la intromisión de Chinatsu, pero a ésta las quejas le sabían a victoria.

─ Pues está decidido ¿Te parece si bailamos esta pieza que está sonando?

Era un sueño hecho realidad para la pelirrosa, y sin dudarlo un solo segundo le ofrece su mano a Yui para que así bailen juntas en el centro del salón. La suave música que tocaba la orquesta contratada por las majestades del reino era más que adecuada para que así Chinatsu sintiera que podría acercarse a la princesa Yui en medio de aquel baile, pero sabía que no podía apresurar mucho aquello, pues se arriesgaba a arruinar aquel momento que por tanto tiempo había deseado. Van pasando los temas musicales, y también se iba haciendo más y más tarde, haciendo que la mayoría de los asistentes se habían retirado a sus hogares, pero Chinatsu se sentía demasiado bien con sus manos siendo tomadas por las de la princesa Yui. Deseaba que aquella noche jamás tuviera final.

Pero aquello tenía que terminar, y termina precisamente cuando, luego de varios temas de baile, Chinatsu pensaba que sería un buen momento para besar a la princesa Yui. La princesa por su parte pretendía preguntar por su nombre, pero todo termina mal cuando se escuchan las primeras campanadas para señalar que eran las doce de la noche. Chinatsu en ese momento se acuerda de la advertencia de Chitose, y también recuerda que su vestido y la tobillera iban a desaparecer en cualquier momento, por lo que se separa de golpe de Yui, por mucho que no quisiera, y se va corriendo. Se resbala al alejarse como cinco metros, pero sigue corriendo sin detenerse.

─ ¡Espera, no te alejes así! ─ dice Yui, pero Chinatsu sigue huyendo.

─ ¿Tan mala compañera de baile resultaste ser, Yui-nyan? ─ aparece Kyouko con una sonrisa bromista, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta de parte de su amiga, se pone más seria ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esa chica se fue corriendo?

─ No tengo idea, Kyouko. Tal vez sea de esas chicas que llegaron aquí escapando de casa ─ teoriza Yui, y de pronto se da cuenta de algo y señala al piso ─ ¡Mira eso, Kyouko! Parece que aquella joven dejó tirada su zapatilla.

─ ¡Y es de cristal, para remate! ─ Kyouko se acerca corriendo al objeto y lo toma con delicadeza ─ ¿De verdad es de esa chica? Si es así, entonces debe tener una fortuna, pues una zapatilla así sale bastante cara.

─ No sé cuál será el estatus social de esa chica, pero esta zapatilla es la única pista con la que contamos para encontrarla ─ Yui toma la zapatilla y la mira fijamente ─. Y justo cuando había logrado decidirme a bailar, si hasta conseguí seguir el ritmo de la música y mantenerlo todo el tiempo.

─ En ese caso tenemos que ordenar una búsqueda por todo el reino por la mañana, ¿verdad?

Yui asiente, y Kyouko se cruza de brazos, sabiendo que le tocaba un día bastante interesante.

* * *

**Casa de Chinatsu**

Himawari se encontraba haciéndose cargo de los platos, pese a que eran ya horas de la madrugada. Akari y Sakurako estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones, puesto que ninguna de las dos estaba en capacidad de hacer compañía a la peliazul, y la razón por la que ésta estaba allí estaba justo entrando, cojeando mientras se sostiene en sus muletas. El vestido había desaparecido junto con la tobillera, los ratones volvieron a la normalidad y se dispersaron como... bueno, como ratones, y la calabaza quedó desparramada por el suelo cerca de allí, pero con algo de suerte el vecino no se daría cuenta de lo que pasó.

─ Pensé que nuestra madre te dijo que tenías que quedarte aquí ─ empieza a decir tan pronto como Chinatsu se percata de su presencia ─. Se supone que tienes que descansar la pierna, que te lastimaste y que no puedes andar por ahí ─ Himawari se cruza de brazos, dedicándole una mirada mordaz a Chinatsu ─. Tienes suerte que nuestra madre y Sakurako no se dieran cuenta de nada, o estarían trepándose por las paredes de la preocupación.

─ Es verdad, lo que pasa es que por más que sea no podía quedarme sin al menos ver al prínci... Un momento ─ Chinatsu mira retadora a Himawari ─, se supone que eres malvada y me desprecias. No deberías mostrarte preocupada por mí.

─ Si el daño de tu pie no fuera real, podría actuar como mejor prefieras. Por ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama y pienses en lo que hiciste.

─ De acuerdo, aunque me tomará un rato subir las escaleras por...

─ No me digas. Ya te ayudo yo a subir.

Y de ese modo, Chinatsu regresa a su habitación, siendo ayudada por una de sus malvadas y envidiosas hermanastras. Chinatsu por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que Himawari posiblemente hubiese hecho un mejor papel como madrastra malvada que Akari, aunque pensar en ello no le servía de nada. Había lo que había, así que lo mejor era seguir adelante con lo que tenía.

* * *

**Horas después**

Apenas amanecía en el reino, pero ya las primeras actividades estaban poniéndose en marcha, y una chica golpea un par de veces la puerta, llamando a las personas que allí habitaban. Un hombre abre la puerta, encontrándose nada menos que a la consejera Kyouko, la cual, a juzgar por las ojeras que llevaba, poco o nada había dormido.

─ Buenos días. Estamos buscando a la doncella que llevó esta zapatilla al baile celebrado anoche en honor a su majestad la princesa Yui-nyan, así que por favor reúna aquí a toda su familia, para así saber de quién es la zapatilla y elegir a la afortunada para que se case con la princesa y se convierta en la nueva reina.

─ Pero ocurre que sólo vivimos yo y mis diez hijos varones...

─ ¡No quiero peros! ─ reacciona Kyouko levantando su dedo, como si acusara al hombre de un horrible crimen ─ Dije que quiero a toda la familia para probar la zapatilla, y usted bajará a toda su familia para probarse la zapatilla. Vamos, que tengo sueño por no pegar el ojo en toda la noche, tengo dos mangas pendientes por dibujar, un pote tamaño gigante de ron con pasas con mi nombre escrito y todo un pueblo que recorrer y no me quiero perder el capítulo de Mirakurun de esta noche, encima que la princesa Yui está en camino y podría decepcionarse si desobedece ¿Quedó claro?

El pobre hombre asiente y permite la entrada de la consejera real. Pese a lo temprano que era, algunos vecinos del lugar se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y pasan la voz por todos los rincones del reino. En menos de una hora ya no había habitante alguno que siguiera indiferente a lo que se venía desarrollando en los confines del reino.

* * *

**Casa de Chinatsu**

Chinatsu se encontraba sentada en el jardín, hablando animadamente con sus amigos los pájaros sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando en eso ve a una chica acercarse. Himawari y Sakurako también se dan cuenta, por lo que se apersonan para enterarse.

─ Es la ayudante de la bruja del pueblo ─ señala Sakurako ─ ¿Qué será lo que quiere? ¿Acaso busca polvo de cementerio?

─ No digas tonterías ─ Himawari se pone al frente de las tres para enfrentar a la visitante ─. Buenos días, ¿qué necesita?

─ ...

─ ¿Qué dijo?

─ ...

─ ¿Será que necesita azúcar? ─ sugiere Chinatsu.

─ ...

─ ¿Ocurre algo, chicas? ─ aparece Akari.

─ La ayudante de la bruja acaba de llegar, pero no quiere decirnos lo que quiere ─ le responde Sakurako.

─ Ya veo. No se preocupen, que sé comunicarme con ella ─ Akari saca un lápiz y un papel y se lo pasa a la visitante ─. Escríbanos lo que quiere decirnos por favor ─ la ayudante asiente y hace lo que Akari dice, y luego se retira. Akari por su parte se queda con los ojos abiertos ─. La consejera real y la princesa Yui-chan vienen aquí para buscar a la doncella que estuvo en el baile anoche con la princesa.

Chinatsu en ese momento sentía que una nueva oportunidad, y por su parte Himawari y Sakurako se ponen a hablar durante un rato. Chinatsu mira hacia el pueblo, como queriendo encontrar a la princesa Yui para anunciarse como la chica que bailó con ella, pero como no pudo verla, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que venga. Pero al momento de voltear para regresar a la casa, se encuentra a Akari con una cara muy seria.

─ Chinacienta ─ Chinatsu se sorprende, pues era la primera vez que Akari la llamaba así por cuenta propia ─, ve a tu habitación y te quedas allí. Que ni se te ocurra aparecer mientras la princesa y la consejera están presentes.

Akari lucía imponente e intimidante, por lo que Chinatsu no pudo decirle que no y se regresó a su habitación. Tal parecía que Akari finalmente entraba en su papel como madrastra malvada, justo como Chinatsu le había dicho varias veces.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

─ ¡Holis! Hemos venido buscando a la dueña de esta zapatilla ─ se anuncia Kyouko alzando la zapatilla en alto ─. Que toda la familia salga con las manos en alto, y nadie saldrá herido.

─ No digas disparates ─ la regaña Yui.

Akari, Himawari y Sakurako abren la puerta de la casa y dan la bienvenida a sus dos visitantes. Resultaba un verdadero honor tener a semejantes personalidades en casa, pero sabían que no habían venido simplemente a saludar, así que Akari da un paso al frente para empezar.

─ Dicen que vienen a buscar a la futura prometida de la princesa Yui-chan por medio de probarse esa zapatilla, ¿verdad? ─ Yui y Kyouko asienten a la vez ─ En ese caso les voy a ayudar: Chicas, colaboren en todo lo que les pidan... ¿y Chinatsu-chan?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas? La mandaste a su habitación y le ordenaste que no saliera ─ dice Sakurako ─. Esta vez sí te luciste haciendo de madrastra mala, Akari-chan.

─ ¿Are? ¿De qué me hablas?

─ Yo también lo vi ─ dice Himawari ─. Fue después que la ayudante de la bruja nos intentara decir que la princesa y la consejera vendrían, y de pronto le hablaste con un tono duro y frío.

─ ¿Después que la ayudante de la bruja...? Pero luego de eso me fui al baño y regresé como a los diez minutos, chicas.

Himawari y Sakurako se quedaron sin palabras, y prefirieron buscar a Chinatsu para así evitar confundirse más de lo que ya se estaban sintiendo.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Luego de ayudar a Chinatsu a bajar las escaleras, ya las tres jovencitas estaban listas para probarse la zapatilla, tal y como precisaba Kyouko. Akari estaba a un lado, mirando entusiasmada lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kyouko se decide primeramente a probar el pie de Sakurako, pero antes de ponerle la zapatilla, ella prefiere hacerle cosquillas.

─ N-no... que ahí soy sensible... jajaja.

─ Compórtate, Kyouko ─ Yui regaña a su consejera.

─ Sólo estaba poniéndola a prueba, Yui-nyan ─ dejando de lado las bromas, Kyouko le pone la zapatilla a Sakurako, pero nota que no le quedaba ─. Su pie es exageradamente pequeño. Ella no es la que buscamos, así que vamos por la siguiente ─ ahora prueba el pie de Himawari, pero nota que tampoco era el adecuado ─. Su pie es grande. Tampoco es ella, Yui-nyan.

Chinatsu por su parte se sentía bastante confiada. Sabía perfectamente que ella era la dueña de esa zapatilla, por lo que sólo a ella le iba a quedar. En cuanto Kyouko toma su pie lastimado y le pone la zapatilla, Chinatsu ya se sentía vencedora. Nadie sería capaz de quedarse con su final feliz.

─ Su pie es angosto. Tampoco es ella.

De pronto Chinatsu se queda de piedra ¡La tobillera! El bendito accesorio había significado un milímetro o dos de anchura extra para la zapatilla, y ahora que no tenía la tobillera, pues la zapatilla le quedaba ligeramente grande. No había tomado en cuenta ese detalle. Y pensar que ni se dio cuenta cuando se le había caído la zapatilla al tratar de huir. Tenía que ser precisamente esa zapatilla la que se le tenía que caer y no la otra.

La consejera Kyouko conmina a Akari que se siente para así probarle la zapatilla, y resulta que a ella sí le había quedado la zapatilla, sin margen de error alguno.

─ ¡Ya está decidido! ─ anuncia Kyouko ─ Akaza Akari es la prometida de Yui-nyan a partir de ahora. Congratulaciones a la ganadora.

─ ¡Nooooo! ─ Chinatsu veía que sus sueños se le resbalaban de entre sus dedos.

─ P-pero si yo ni siquiera bailé anoche ─ dice Akari nerviosa ─. Lo digo enserio. Anoche simplemente estaba probando las papas sin sal que tenían en la mesa, aparte que estaba hablando con Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan.

La declaración de la propia Akari significó un momento de esperanza para Chinatsu. Por primera vez se sentía contenta de que su malvada madrastra no fuera tan mala, así que como puede busca unos vendajes en el baño para así improvisar una tobillera. Le tomó un par de minutos ponérselo bien debido a lo complicado que se le hacía, pero finalmente tiene la tobillera que quería, y de inmediato regresa para calzarse nuevamente el zapato, haciendo ver que esta vez sí le quedaba.

─ ¡Yo bailé con el príncipe Yui-senpai! Me queda grande la zapatilla porque tenía el pie vendado anoche, justo como ahora.

─ Pero no se vale probarse dos veces el zapato. Aprende a perder ─ la reprende Kyouko.

─ Déjala. Yo creo que sí es ella, si igual los ojos y el cabello coinciden con la doncella con la que baile anoche ─ señala Yui ─. Te llamas Chinatsu-chan, ¿verdad? Creo que ya encontré a la persona con la que me debo casar.

─ ¿Y para qué me pongo a estar manoseando pies, Yui? ─ protesta Kyouko ─ Bueno, da igual. De todos modos tuve un rato para divertirme, así que no hay razón para quejarse, aunque igual habría bastado que reunieras a todas las doncellas para que las vieras y reconocieras a la elegida.

─ Procuraré corregir ese detalle, Kyouko. Te lo prometo.

Chinatsu ahora sí sentía que lo había logrado. Kyouko se quedaba mirando un rato, y luego se dirige a la sala para comerse su ron con pasas tranquilamente, sabiendo que más tarde podría descansar para así atender sus otros deberes. Akari, Himawari y Sakurako deciden felicitar a Chinatsu por lograr comprometerse con la princesa, pese a todas las trabas del día anterior.

En este punto podría decir que Chinatsu vivió feliz por siempre, pues las subsiguientes escenas del anuncio de compromiso y la boda no contaron con ningún contratiempo importante. Simplemente Chinatsu consigue casarse con la princesa Yui, por lo que ambas ascienden al trono como reinas. En vista que son la familia postiza de la nueva reina, Akari y sus dos hijas tuvieron una interesante reputación y pudieron vivir tranquilamente por su parte, aunque de vez en cuando procuraba mantenerse en contacto con Chinatsu, quien ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por convencerla de que era malvada. Los animales del bosque siguieron viviendo como lo que eran, animales; el hada Chitose también iba a lo suyo, ayudando a jovencitas en apuros. Por su parte, Kyouko no tuvo nada importante que agregar, salvo que se reencuentra con la chica con la que bailó y tomó su mano en matrimonio poco después que Yui y Chinatsu se casaran. Y el último personaje, la ayudante de la bruja pues también ella se dedicó a su día a día con la mayor de las normalidades (por algo en los cuentos no se suele profundizar en los personajes secundarios al final). Y ahora sí se puede decir de manera más adecuada: Chinatsu Yoshikawa, alias Chinacienta, vivió feliz por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

Sí, enserio extrañaba que aparecieran ideas ante mí cuando duermo la siesta, esa sí es forma de inspirarse xD. Pues así se los dejo. Una historia bastante más larga de lo que pensaba en un principio, pero no veo razón para lamentar nada. Así lo hice, así se queda.

Hasta otra


End file.
